Linden Moon and the Alolan Pokemon
by Crazy as a Cheshire Cat
Summary: When Freak woke up in a patch of long grass, he thought he was alone. However, a chance encounter gives him a mom, friends, and a name! Five years later, Linden is ready for his Pokemon adventure. Disclaimer: I don't own it if you recognize it. T for language and paranoia.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival of Freak

Linden Moon and the Alolan Pokemon

Prologue

Little Freak was cleaning his Aunt's garden for her. Aunt was so nice to Freak; she gave him bread! But Uncle was mean to Freak. Uncle hit him and said mean things. Freak sat on his haunches and stared at the sky for a second.

"Freak wants to leave here." He sighed and watched the clouds before getting back to work. That night, Freak bundled in his threadbare blanket and cuddled Dudley's old legless teddy bear. As he fell asleep, he thought he felt his hair brushed back, and his world began to spin. The spinning was relaxing, luring him deeper into sleep.

He woke up in tall grass beside a white building with a red and white ball beside him. Freak picked up the ball and examined it, until a rustling was heard beside him. Freak panicked and threw the ball at the rustling and curled up defensively. He heard a click and glanced up to see his ball sitting there with stars above it. When the stars faded, he picked it up and ran out of the tall grass and through the gate. He ran into someone.

"Oh!" A feminine voice exclaimed at the impact. "Well hello there!"

"Freak sorry. Freak did bad thing. Freak didn't mean to hit you." He started shaking, holding his ball closer. "Please don't take ball from Freak. Freak didn't mean to be bad." He started to cry.

"Oh, honey. No, no, no. It's okay, it's okay, don't cry. Where is your family?" The woman asked, kneeling down to sit with the child.

"Freak doesn't know. Freak was asleep on his mat under the steps when he woke up in grass. They got rid of Freak." He was sobbing, his words enunciated with gasps and hiccups. "Freak woke up with a ball, please don't take it."

The woman watched sadly before smiling gently at him. "Would you like to come home with me? I have an extra room for guests, but I can add more on. Machamp won't mind."

"You mean…you want Freak?" His sobbing slowed down; he sniffled and looked at the woman. "Freak can cook, clean, and fix the garden!" He beamed proudly, tear tracks on his face and nose running. "Freak can even go days with only one piece of bread!"

"You won't have to do any of that in my house, unless you want to. Now come, I'll take you home. You can't go by Freak forever, do you want a new name?" She asked, helping the boy up and, ignoring his flinch, she picked him up and carried him to their house.

"Freak is Freak's name! You give me new name?"

"Yep! Only if you want one."

The small boy smiled again, causing the woman's heart to clench in pity. "Freak would like a new name."

"I'll call you…Linden. Linden Joseph Moon. How's that sound?" She tweaked his nose, making him giggle. He nodded in agreement.

"Linden! Linden! Freak's name is Linden!" He sang. He giggled again in pure joy and looked into her face, "What is your name?"

"My name?" She pointed at herself teasingly, making him nod. "My name is Emmi Lynn Moon. And this is our house." She set him down in their front yard. "Welcome home, Linden!"

He grinned up at the orange house with yellow trim and grinned. "I'm home!"

 **Okay. Yeah. Hi. So, I'm not dead, as you can see. However, I'm not really into the Hetalia fandom anymore. So that story isn't discontinued, so to speak, because I would like to continue it, but I lost the motivation for that world. If anyone wants to adopt the idea, you are welcome to it!**

 **Now that the serious stuff is over with, I've been obsessed with Harry Potter gets transported to Pokemon via Legendary. However, I haven't seen any in Alola. If anyone wants to guess what his first Pokemon is, then put it in the comments! It has to be something caught in the shopping area of the first island. The first to guess will get either a Pokemon or their character in the story, depending on which they choose. Now, I want to update this story every Wednesday if people like it. So let me know what Y'all think! I'm also working on Emmi Lynn's Alolan journey, so look forward to that!**

 **See ya! ~Cheshire~**


	2. Chapter 2: Melemele Island The Beginning

"Linden! Time for supper! You get your Pokemon tonight!" he sat up in bed, upsetting Willow, his Wingull, who was perched on his stomach asleep.

"Sorry, Willow." Linden scratched the back of the Pokémon's neck in apology. He stood up and stretched, before getting dressed. "Coming, mom!" he put on his hat and grabbed his backpack. Linden ran down the stairs in anticipation, Willow following behind. Linden caught Willow with a stray Pokéball the day he woke up in Alola. He still doesn't know how he got there, but the feeling of something brushing back his hair lingers.

He got to the kitchen table to see his mom with a breakfast of eggs and bacon. Her Decidueye, Tyto, was standing beside her, preening his wing. The rest of her main team, Scarlet the Toucanon, Sindi the Alolan Muk, Claire the Alolan Raichu, Fifi the Stoutland, and the Greninja she got as a gift when she arrived. He didn't have a name for a long time, but she's taken to calling him Travis.

Linden sat down to eat, and just as he finishes, his Uncahuna* Hau opened the door and walked in with the island's new professor, his Aunt Lilli.

"Heya, kiddo!" Hau folded his arms behind his head. "Man Emmi, it's hard to believe we were this small once! So, you know which Pokemon you want to start with? For tradition's sake, of course." He assures Willow, noticing the glare the white bird was giving him. Emmi giggled as she watched her best friend pull her son out of the chair and march him to Iki Town. Lillie stayed behind to visit with her and Nebby.

"Alright, kid!" He steered Linden to a stage and threw three Pokeballs. A rowlet, a litten, and a popplio came out and looked at the two. Linden was about to choose the rowlet like his mom when the popplio scooted over to the teen and rubbed against his leg.

"I guess I choose this little fella. Hey Uncahuna, isn't she darker than most?" Linden mused, picking up his new friend and accepting her ball.

"Yep! She's actually my Prismarine's kid! She's the second baby she had, so I put her in the lineup for a starter. I didn't realize until I decided that she was a shiny Pokémon! You gonna name her?"

"Yeah, I'll name her Poppy." Poppy barked in approval, making him laugh. Willow came around to look at the new team member and perched on her nose.

"Ever since I became Kahuna of the island after my grandpa, I've helped many kids with their starters. However, the only one I've ever seen with such a natural aptitude for Pokemon like you is your mom when we set out." He sighed wistfully, thinking about the previous Kahuna. He snapped back into focus. "Anyway! Here's some Pokédollars from me, as a gift. I'm your godfather, so your first batch of Pokeballs is on me! Now Lillie will take you around Alola, so find her near the boats when you're ready to leave. And here's your Rotom possessed Pokédex! Also called a Rotomdex." Hau winked.

Linden agreed and took the first step of his journey. He went back to the Pokécenter and bought four Pokéballs, four Great Balls, and six regular potions. He goes to the patch of grass that he woke up in first to catch the first Pokémon he sees that isn't a Pikipek or a Wingull. Right as he decides that, an Abra appears in front of him. "Alright, Willow! Use Aerial Ace!" His mom gave him the TM for it since Willow saw Scarlet using it once while Emmi was teaching at the school. Willow flew up and dove down, hitting the Pokemon with her beak. "Great job! Now it's my turn!" Linden threw a Great Ball at the Abra and watched it shake once...twice...three times…. stars appeared above it.

"Yes!" He jumped up and picked up his Abra's ball, excited to have caught such an elusive Pokémon. He released the Abra to scan him with his Rotomdex.

The Rotom's high-pitched voice sounded from the device. "Abra, the psi Pokémon. It can teleport itself to safety while it's asleep, but when it wakes, it doesn't know where it is, so it panics. Abras only know Teleport. Your Abra is level five, and is male."

"You're Male? Alright, I'll call you Aster." Linden realized he never scanned Willow and Poppy, so he turned to them. "Willow first!" he declared, calling Aster back so he wouldn't accidentally teleport away.

"Wingull, the Seagull Pokémon. Fishermen keep an eye out for Wingull in the sky, because wherever they're circling, the ocean is sure to be teeming with fish Pokémon Your Wingull is a girl and knows the moves Aerial Ace, Growl, Watergun, and Supersonic. She is level 20." Linden has always trained with his mom, after all. He turned to Poppy. "Popplio, the sea lion Pokemon. This Pokémon can control water bubbles. It practices diligently so it can learn to make big bubbles. Your Popplio is a girl and knows the moves Pound, Water Gun, Growl, and Ice Beam. She is level five."

Linden grinned and put Rotom away. "Okay, let's go to the next routes." Willow simply perched on my head and folded her wings, and Poppy barked in agreement. The team ended up in the Verdant Cavern.

"Rat!" I turn and scan the Pokémon with my Rotom.

"Raticate", Rotom drones, "The mouse Pokémon. Its disposition is far more violent than its looks would suggest. Don't let your hand get too close to its face, as it could bite your hand clean off. This Raticate is male. It knows Hyper Fang, Quick Attack, Sucker Punch, and Pursuit. It is level 30."

He was about to battle it when it moved aside to show him a smaller one. "A baby!" He breathed. "Do you want me to catch it?" Linden asked the Raticate. He nodded and scoot the baby towards him. Linden tapped a Pokeball against its nose and it went in without a fight. The ball shook thrice, and stars flew.

"Rattata!" Linden called, summoning his new friend out so Willow and Poppy can get to know it. He pulled out Rotom, only to find that it's a boy and he only knows tackle since he's level one. He nodded and picked him up. "I'll name you Ren." Ren wiggled his mustache at his new trainer and giggled.

"I've searched for baby Pokemon here for ages, and one's father just hands you one! What luck!" Linden heard a somewhat feminine voice behind him and turned to see Lee, the son of the man who tested Linden's mom. "Are you here to take your test?"

"Yep! I've gotta move on to Akala, after all!" he replied.

"Well then, let's begin. Rattata! Come on out!" He throws his ball and a little rattata comes out and growls at him.

"Willow, can you handle this one?"

"Gull! Gull! Gull!" She hopped down from his head and stared at the rattata.

"Willow! Use Aerial Ace!"

"Rattata, dodge it and use Bite!" The rattata tries to dodge, but Willow's attack hits it, and it passes out. Lee grimaces in frustration.

"Rattata, return! Raticate, let's finish this!" Lee yells, glaring at his opponent.

"Willow, come on back, buddy. Poppy, you wanna try?" Poppy tumbles over to the battle, and the Raticate simply hissed at her. "Poppy, use Ice Beam!

"Raticate, dodge!" The dodge is successful. "Use Hyperfang!" The rat attacks Poppy, and she winced in pain.

"Poppy, use Ice Beam again, and follow with Watergun!" She did as ordered, and you could see the Raticate become unsteady on his feet.

"Raticate, Bite her!"

"Rat!" The Raticate ran towards us, and Linden told Poppy to dodge, but the Bite hit. Both Pokemon are in bad shape now.

"Poppy, Pound!" Poppy hit the Raticate with a critical Pound, and he fainted. She waddled back to her trainer, hoping for praise. "Good girl." he praised her, spraying a potion on her wounds.

"Well, Linden, I suppose you can have the Normalium Z." He took the jewel and put it in his bag. "I'll see you later." He waved and walked off.

"Well, I better go get the Totem Pokemon over with. Willow, you wanna fight this one?"

"Gull!"

The team walked outside to begin the fight with the Totem Pokémon. Willow, being a much higher level than them, won the fight.

 ***Uncle Kahuna, Uncahuna seems like something a kid would call someone that just stuck, doesn't it?**

 **Hi, everyone! So I was surprised at the feedback I got, since I was expecting none. How do y'all like this chapter? Leave your thoughts in a review, and follow this if you haven't already!**

 **No one guessed what Linden caught, so no one gets a Pokemon or character in the story. I have a poll up for this, so if anyone is interested, y'all should go check it out.**

 **See ya! ~Cheshire~ Logging off.**


	3. Chapter 3: Of Evolving and Receiving

**Just to remind you about his team:**

 **Willow the Wingull**

 **Poppy the shiny Popplio**

 **Aster the Abra**

 **Ren the Rattata**

 **I have decided that he will keep twelve Pokémon with him at any given time, formulating a main team and a backup team. His main team will be the one used most often, while his backup team will be the ones he just thinks are cool. His Gen 1 starter will go there, and so will any Pokémon he catches on the journey. He isn't out to catch them all, just to have fun and battle.**

 **Now, the poll results came in, and the poll results are:**

 **Shiny Pokémon egg from Akala-2**

 **Serperior for Parseltongue-2**

 **Gen 1 starter as a birthday present-1**

 **All of the Above-2**

 **So, the rest of his main team will consist of a Serperior and a shiny Eevee. I will put up a poll asking for names for both, so leave some ideas in the reviews! Please start all names with the first letter of the Pokémon.**

 **Ex. Salazar – Serperior or Evaline – Eevee**

 **Thanks!**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Where the Wet Things Live**

Linden woke up in his own bed again, since he decided to go home after fighting the Totem Pokemon last night. He looked around at the Pokémon around him, all still asleep. Everyone was out except for his abra, if only so the teleporting Pokémon didn't poof away. He gently got Poppy off of his stomach, and worked his way around the rest of his team. He eventually met his mom downstairs.

"You know, Lillie isn't happy with you."

He paused mid-step in favor of turning to his mom. "What? Why?" He asked incredulously.

"Because you were supposed to meet up with her last night." His mom grinned and tweaked his nose. "She sent me a message to tell you that she went on to Akala without you, and that she left you her Sharpedo to ride."

"A Sharpedo? All the way to Akala?" he deadpans, glowering at his grinning mom.

"Yep! And all because you didn't tell her that you were spending one last night in your bed before leaving. She sent a message with her Alakazam, and she gave you his Pokéball and a fishing rod just in case you decided to catch something. Now, eat breakfast and go."

He sat down to breakfast and ate. Once he was finished, he went back to his room to feed his Pokémon. He woke them all up and placed bowls of Pokébeans in front of them.

"I need to get these personalized." Linden muttered to himself, watching Willow and Poppy fight over a bowl. He sighed and got Aster out so he could be fed as well. One rainbow bean (a gift from his mom), and two plain beans like everyone else. Once he finished eating, Aster looked like he was about to teleport away, so Linden hurried to catch him.

As soon as his team finished eating, he said by to his mom and led them to the docks, where a Sharpedo was waiting. He returned all of his Pokémon except for Willow and Poppy, since they both wanted to be in (and over) the ocean. He pulled his Old Rod out just in case he wanted to catch something and hopped on. As they were zooming over the ocean, Linden saw a ripple in the water.

"Alrighty then. Whoa Sharpedo, wait up a second. Hey Willow, can you go see what that was?" Willow squawked in agreement and dove down to the ripple. She flew back up holding a Magikarp's tail in her beak, with the rest of the poor Pokémon squirming with a tear leaking out of his eye.

"KARP! KARP! MAGIKARP! KARP! KARP!" The fish started screaming when Willow went to land, causing her to drop him harshly into her trainer's hand.

"Gull." She turned her beak up to him and perched in Linden's hand.

"Hey, buddy, it's okay. She's allergic to fish. Willow can't eat you." He soothed, trying to get the frantic thing to calm down. However, his words only panicked the fish more, causing it to flop harder. Linden sighed and pinned it between his legs and took out his Rotomdex.

"Magikarp, the fish Pokémon. Its reckless leaps make it easy pickings for predators. On the bright side, many Pokémon enjoy longer life spans, thanks to Magikarp. This Magikarp is female and knows Splash. She is level six. Man, what a useless Pokémon! Are you keeping her?" Rotom dove back into his backpack. Linden sweat dropped.

"Well then, what to do with you? I know you evolve into something cool, but I really don't want you on my team…" He trailed off, watching as the Magikarp slowed down her flopping some and stared at him, frightened. "I could either let Poppy eat you", panic entered her eyes, "or I could catch you and keep you in my backpack until I'm ready to train with you." She nodded frantically, as well as a fish could, keeping an eye on the Popplio playing in the water nearby. Poppy, who was oblivious to the exchange, noticed the fish looking and waved cheerfully. The Magikarp stiffened before wilting, obviously giving up on life. Poppy tilted her head and swam over, poking the fish with her nose.

Linden laughed at the exchange and took a Pokeball out of his pocket. He tapped the frightened fish, and the ball didn't even shake before stars flew. "Well, I guess I have a Magikarp! I'll call her Mandy." He cheerfully stated, putting the ball in his bag. He told the Sharpedo to continue on, ignoring Willow's amused look.

Eventually, they got to Akala, and Linden couldn't wait to get off of the shark Pokémon. He stretched and called Willow and Poppy back to their balls to rest. He walked around, trying to find Professor Lillie. He came across a clothes shop and looked down at his wet and ocean smelling outfit, grimacing. "Yeah, I'd better stop here." He walked in, and a helper walked up and slightly scrunched her nose. "Yes, I know, I smell like the ocean. I made my professor mad, so I had to come here from Melemele on her Sharpedo."

"Oh, I see." The helper sounded too amused for his liking. "So I suppose you're here for new clothes?" He nodded, looking around. "Well, I'll let you go pick an outfit out. If you need me, I'll be behind the the desk." He thanked her and moved over to the racks. He picked out a Bone Keeper shirt, blue cargo shorts, and thunderbolt penny loafers. He paid for his new clothing and grimaced at his suddenly less full wallet. He went to the dressing room to change and put the extra white socks in his bag on. As he was leaving, his mom handed them to him with a smirk, telling him to have a nice journey. He walked out of the store thankful his hat didn't get wet, and thankful that the nice women at the store handed him a bag (even if they did have amused grins on their faces as he accepted it gratefully.)

"Linden!" He heard as he left the store. He turned to see his Aunt Lillie waving at him, so he walked over to her. "Hey, kid. I have something for you. Since you wandered off and didn't meet with me last night, I couldn't give it to you." She dug in her duffel bag for something. "Here you go. It's a Pokéwhistle. It summons a Ride Pokémon to you so you can…you know…ride it." She grins at him and rustles his medium, tousled hair.

"Thanks!" he said, taking it and examining it. He remembered something and looked back to her. "And here's your Alakazam back." He took her Pokéball out and handed it to its owner.

She accepted it and slipped it into her bag. "Now, I already registered Tauros, Sharpedo, and Charizard in it. You have to get the rest on your journey." She turned to walk off, but looked back to him. "Nice outfit, by the way." She smirked knowingly and walked off.

Linden sighed, looking at his wallet. "I don't have enough for a hotel…maybe a Pokécenter has a place for me to stay and a place for me to wash my clothes." He walked off towards the Pokécenter that he could see down the street. He walked in and walked to the Nurse Joy.

"Hello! May I help you?"

"I need a place to take a shower and wash my clothes. Does this Pokécenter have that?" He questioned.

"Why yes, but most people don't know to ask for that. After all, those two hotels showed up, and everyone flocks to them now." She said a tad bitterly. "Well, no matter. Let me show you to your room. They are always free for trainers on their journey. And they contain a bed, a bathroom, a small kitchen for you and a basket of beans for your Pokémon, and a clothes washer and drying rack in the shower." The Nurse Joy handed him a key and showed him to his room before walking back to the front in case someone comes for help.

Linden unlocked his door and walked in, looking around his current lodgings. "Willow, Poppy, Mandy, Aster, and Ren! Come on out!" He called, watching his Pokémon appear in front of him. Willow and Poppy gazed blearily at him before flying or waddling over to the bed. Mandy and Ren went over to the beans, and Aster opened his eyes and looked around.

:Wait, where am I? I fell asleep in grass, and this is NOT grass!: He started to panic, teleporting all over the room.

"Aster! Calm down, it's okay!" Linden managed to catch the Pokémon's attention, causing him to stop teleporting.

:Who are you? Where am I? Are you my trainer?: He sent telepathically, causing Linden to rub his head at because of the strange feeling.

"Yeah, I caught you on Melemele Island. My name is Linden, and I called you Aster. Unless you don't like it?" He questioned, warily watching his Abra.

:No, the name is fine, but why did I wake up? I'm not supposed to wake up until I evolve.: He mused, taking stock of his surroundings. His gaze landed on the basket of beans, and he zoomed over to them, before picking out a yellow bean. :As my trainer, you must remember that yellow beans are my favorite.: He stated, crunching on the treat.

"I don't know why you woke up. I called you out of your ball to try and feed you." Linden bemusedly watched Aster eat two more berries before contentedly floating over to his trainer.

:Well I thank you for trying that. By the way, what is the muddy feeling in the back of your mind?: Aster yawned, :It doesn't…feel…like…you.: Aster fell back to sleep, leaving Linden to think about what he heard. Linden put Aster in his ball again before he could sleep teleport, and watched his other Pokémon.

Willow saw him looking and waved a wing yelling "Gull, gull!"

He smiled and waved back and laid on the bed to get some sleep, thinking about what his abra said. "It doesn't feel like me?"

The next morning, Linden woke up in a Poképile and put the sleeping critters back in their balls except for Poppy. Poppy woke up and stared at him in confusion while he pulled out Rotom.

He scanned Poppy. "Your Popplio knows the moves Water Gun, Pound, Growl, and Ice Beam. She is level sixteen and can learn Disarming Voice, Baby Doll Eyes, and Aqua Jet. Would you like her to forget something and learn these?"

Linden looked at his Pokémon and at her nod, came to a decision.

Sometime later, he went downstairs and waved at Nurse Joy before heading outside. He stretched and checked his map. He saw there was some tall grass one way, but he also saw a path leading to a Nursery. He put Rotom back in his backpack and walked to the long path. As he was going to the nursery, someone yelled and caught his attention. Some kid was standing by some tall grass holding a Pokéball.

"When trainers' eyes meet, it's time for a battle!" the kid yelled, releasing his Eevee.

"It's not like I saw you standing there." Linden replied. "Let's try this. Poppy! Come out and play!" Poppy came out of the ball and blinked at the Eevee.

The other trainer started. "Eevee, use Covet!"

Linden told Poppy to dodge. "Poppy, use Water Gun!" The attack hit and the Eevee shook the water out of its coat.

"Eevee, use baby doll eyes and then tackle!" Before Linden could get Poppy to dodge, her defenses were down and the attack hit.

"Poppy! Use Disarming Voice!" She sang to the Eevee and his flinched as he took Damage.

"Eevee! Okay boy, use tackle again!"

Poppy dodged this time. "Poppy, use Aqua Jet!" She hit the Pokémon and he fainted. The other trainer called his Eevee back and gave Linden five hundred Pokédollars before running off. "Good job, Poppy!" He went to congratulate her, but noticed she had an odd look on her face. "Poppy?" He questioned concerned as she started to glow. He shielded his eyes and the glow died down, revealing a dark blue Brionne with a white and pink dress.

Poppy blinked up at him and smiled, waddling over and rubbing against his leg. "Brionne!" She sang.

"Oh my! Good girl, Poppy! You evolved!" Linden said in awe, crouching down to scratch her head. "You're so pretty!" He showered her with attention some more (to her obvious pleasure) and then he stood up and let her walk with him to the Nursery.

When he walked in, he found a girl with a straw hat and overalls talking to the attendant worriedly. He walked up and she jumped before looking at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! Hey, are you new here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just came to see if you still gave out eggs to new trainers like my mom said." He replied and her face brightened.

"Yes we do! In fact, someone was breeding his Eevee with one we had from another region and just left the egg here. He was trying to get a shiny, but three eggs in, he gave up. You never know, this egg might be the one he was looking for!" She beamed and went to the back. A few seconds later, she came back holding an egg. "Do you want it?"

"Sure!" He accepted the egg, and listened as she explained how to hatch it. He thanked her and walked out, waving to the girl standing outside of the building.

"Alright, Poppy, what do you say we walk around that path a few times and hatch this Eevee?" She nodded her head and they began walking.

 **Okay! Here is the update. I'm sorry it's a week late, but life. It's a little longer than normal, though. So Poppy evolved, and the Shiny Eevee will be in their lives next week, so that can be checked off of the poll list. Have a nice day, night, or whatever!**

 **~Cheshire~ Signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Baby Pokemon, Complete Team

Linden and Poppy were starting to get tired of walking when the egg began to hatch.

Shake, shake, shake, crack!

A purple Eevee came out and trilled at them. Linden took out his Pokédex and scanned the Eevee. "Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Current studies show it can evolve into an incredible eight different species of Pokémon. This Eevee is male, and is level one. He knows the moves Growl and tackle. Hey, wait this Eevee is a shiny! You've got some luck, kid!" The Rotomdex spun a bit mid air, and then swan dove back to the bag.

"A boy, huh?" He turned back to the Eevee and watched him sparkle in the sun for a bit. "Okay. Your name will be Endive." He trilled and pranced around his feet. Linden picked up the ball that hatched with him and caught him. "Poppy, I'm going to go fight some to level everybody up. Do you want to go into the ball?" She nodded her head sleepily and he summoned her back and put her shrunken ball into his bag.

He walked back to the main road and pulled his map back up. "If I go this way, there will be lots of tall grass." He decided, looking at the road to the village by the hotel. He went back into the Pokécenter, told Nurse Joy his plan, and returned the key to the room. He walked to the tall grass and an Eevee rushed at him automatically. "Ren! Come on out!"

Ren came out of his ball and looked at him for a second, then huffed and braced himself to fight. He had leveled up some in the fights right after he was caught and on the way to his house, but Linden knew that his rattata has never fought. "Okay, Ren, use tackle!"

Ren ran towards his opponent and tackled it.

The wild Eevee shook its fur and used baby doll eyes.

Ren's defense went down. "Ren, use Quick Attack!" Ren hit the Eevee with a critical hit and knocked it out.

Linden healed Ren and they walked in the grass more until an Igglybuff pops out at the duo. He smirks and little level seven Ren jumps off of his trainer's shoulder and faces his opponent.

"Ren! Use tackle!" The attack hit and the Igglybuff raised its defense in response. "Use tackle again!" Linden ordered. Ren's second attack was also successful, but Igglybuff's cute charm made him fall in love. Linden sighed and healed his Pokémon. The Igglybuff used copycat and hit Ren with a pound, then called for help.

A second one popped out of the bushes, so Linden returned Ren and called out Willow. "Willow, use Water Gun on the new one." The attack hit and the Igglybuff used Copycat and hit her with a Water Gun in return. Willow used Water Gun again and knocked her opponent out, and Linden threw a ball at the original one. The Igglybuff escaped and hit Willow with a Sweet kiss. She became confused, so he threw one of his Great Balls. The ball landed and shook three times before it settled and stars flew around it.

Endive popped out of his ball and Rotom peeked out of Linden's bag. "Endive is now level five and wants to learn Sandstorm. He currently knows Helping Hand, Growl, Tackle, and Tail Whip. Would you like him to learn a new move?"

Linden thought about his options and switched Tail Whip for Sand Attack before putting Endive back into his ball. "Hey Rotom, Stay out for a second." Rotom buzzed his agreement and watched as Linden let Igglybuff out to be inspected.

"Igglybuff, the Balloon Pokémon. This Pokemon is female. She is level eleven and knows Charm, Copycat, Defense Curl, and Pound."

"I'll name her Ivy." Linden decided, calling the Pokémon back and slipping her beside his Magikarp. Linden healed his party and continued walking through the tall grass. By some miracle, he hadn't been attacked again and made it to the town relatively unscathed.

"Kid. Hey, kid." He heard a voice, so he turned to find where it came from and saw a man in an alley. The man waved him closer, so he walked towards him.

"Kid," the man whispered, "I was doing Island Scan and found a Serperior. I bred her and got an egg. You look like the kind of kid who likes serpents. Do you want a Snivy?"

"Sure", Linden accepted the egg and walked off. Right as he got to the Pokécenter, the egg hatched. He pulled Rotom out again.

"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. This Pokémon is male and knows tackle. He's so cute!" Rotom went back into the bag. Linden carried his new Snivy into the Pokécenter and asked for a room. He was directed to a room in the back, and he put his clothes from the day before on to wash, realizing he had forgotten to. And now, his bag smells like the ocean. Joy.

{Are you my trainer?} He heard a small voice ask. Linden froze and looked at his arms.

{Wait, did you just talk?} He asked incredulously. His Snivy's eyes widened and hissed back.

{Every Snivy is hatched with the knowledge of the Legend of the Speaker. You are the speaker; I welcome you as my trainer.}

{What do you mean? I'm speaking English, right?}

{No, you're speaking the language of the snakes.} The Snivy replied, rubbing his head against Linden's chin. {What is your name, trainer?}

{My name is Linden.} He stroked the baby's head.

{What is my name?} The Snivy cocked his head and appraised his new trainer.

 _ **Aaaaaand that is where I leave off! The poll for the Snivy's name is on my page, so I would appreciate it if y'all voted. Well then, how's about those apples? Linden's Parseltongue actually came in handy! We will learn more about this when he turns eleven, and the Legendary who put him in this world comes for him. But until then, he still has to take the Champion title away from his mom, if he can! Oh, and I was going to give him the legendary from Ultra Moon so that he has one too. Although, I could give him his mom's Cosmog and make that into a Solgaleo… ah well, I'll figure it out. It's two in the morning and I'm sleep deprived.**_

 _ **See ya! ~Cheshire~ Signing out.**_


	5. AN: I Aten't Dead

Alright. I'm sorry it's been basically forever, but life has been busy for me lately, and I've barely even gotten to type! I lost everything I had for this, as I'm sure y'all remember, and I've had to get the motivation to continue. Every follow, favorite, and review I've gotten since then has really helped! Now, I have a question for y'all. What would you prefer?

A. I continue this story where i left it

B. Have Harry drop into the Lush Jungle at night and instead of his wingull he catches a Hoothoot

C. Have Harry drop into a different region (probably Kalos), catch a Pokémon there (which will be randomly generated and will decide where he lands), and move to Alola in typical game fashion

D. Basically option A, but with the wider Pokémon variety in USUM

E. Y'all don't care so I'll randomly choose (this gets picked if I don't have any answers)

Thanks for reading, please PM me the results, I'll make a tally. I wish this was an actual chapter, but I want to know what direction my readers want me to go in. Also, if you get the chapter name, then you're an awesome person.


End file.
